When i found you at last
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: Yuna is still searching for Tidus, her dreams are so vivid that she wants them to be real...but is Tidus still just a dream or could he become real, as real as their love once was.


**When I found you at last…**

**Chapter 1 – A day that changed my life forever**

Everyday I stare at the open sea, everyday I gaze up at the moon and stars. All the time I wonder what happened. Where did you go? And why…did you never say goodbye?

I sit here, thinking of what could have been, what went wrong and maybe…just maybe if I had done something different you would be here with me.

I can see now as an onlooker to my memories of us. My dreams are all I have left of you, it is the only way I can see you again, it was the only way I ever saw you…as a dream…the sweetest dream of all.

He watched me for a moment; I could hear his breathing through my tears. I then felt Tidus' hands on my shoulders as he drew nearer.

"Yuna" he whispered. That voice like a calming wind to my emotions, I stopped crying and lifted my tear strewn face from my hands, looking directly into his eyes. His beautiful eyes reflected the colour of the water that surrounded us. I was lost for a moment as my hand suspended in mid motion. He moved forward again and leant his head in toward mine, his blonde hair intertwined with my own brown locks. I held my breath as my heart pounded. The next moment would change my life forever.

Tidus' lips touched mine. My eyes closed as his arms came around me, holding me close as we fell into the water. I felt safe as my arms then wrapped around him. We floated deeper and deeper our hands moving in and out of each others. As our lips separated he smiled and brought me close to him, Tidus' hand brushed against me face. Blushing or a moment I bit my lip and then smoothed my hand against his face. We then kissed passionately as we swirled under the moon and stars. Nothing else in the world mattered, just as long as Tidus and I were together, nothing at all…

"Yunie…Wake up!" I heard a voice over my head. It was Rikku, my Al Bhed cousin. She greeted me with a wide smile.

"Oh…were you having a nice dream?" she grinned. I rubbed my eyes realising it was again just a dream…a memory.

"Was it about him?" she playfully teased.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I smiled back as I got out of bed. Rikku followed me "Oh Yunie…please…I want to know" she pleaded.

"Not gonna tell you" I said jumping down from the raised cabin.

"Mish Yuna, it is nishe to shee yoo today. Did yoo have a nishe shleep?" Barkeep grinned.

"Yes thank you"

"Good…good" he said heading into the store room.

"Give us a hint Yuna" Rikku said jumping on the spot "I won't tell you why I got you up if you don't"

"I think I'll live" I replied running down the hall and jumping into the elevator. Rikku ran as fast as she could just make it inside.

"It's a sphere of somebody" she lured her voice getting higher toward the end.

"Is it…"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't" she grinned.

"Ok… yes I was dreaming about him, alright?" I said giving in. But I knew this wouldn't be the end of it, knowing Rikku she'd want details.

"Where were you? What were you doing? was I there?" she blurted out, one question leading in to another.

"I'm just going to say Macalania" I said pushing the button to the bridge.

"Oh…you're first kiss" Rikku sighed looking into the distance.

"Come on, who is in the sphere?"

"I don't know… I didn't say I did!" Rikku smiled.

"Hey…no fair…" I moaned. I paused for a moment; Rikku had a look in her eye I had come to know all too well "Don't you tell anyone!" I warned.

"Don't tell anyone what?" a voice said from the other side of the lift door. As it opened I saw Paine, with her arms crossed.

"Rikku how long does it take to get Yuna?" she raised her eye brows. Rikku slumped forward looking at the floor.

"Well?" Paine said looking at me.

"Well what?" I said trying not to look too suspicious.

"Yuna, you're not a good liar…you're a goodie goodie" she said with an expression less face.

"I am not!" I said insulted.

"Rikku, what is it?" she continued tapping her foot.

"Yuna had a dream about…." Rikku said stopping mid sentence as I'd put my hand over her mouth.

"Nothing" I smiled.

"Yuna, it is best not to dwell on the past. Dreams are dreams and nothing more" Paine said in a monotone.

"Right" I agreed happily. But inside I did not really agree for Tidus was more than a dream of the fayth, well to me anyway. Rikku was now stamping her feet on the floor.

"Sorry" I continued, releasing my hand. She let out a deep breath.

"So let's go see his sphere then" Paine said shaking her head at Rikku.

As we walked into the bridge Brother was having an argument with Brother in Al Bhed. So we continued past them and headed to Shrina.

"It's one of my commspheres actually." He said swirling around on his chair.

"What?" I said confused. Rikku then turned to Buddy and Brother.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"I am Captain of this ship Rikku. I TELL WHO SHUT UP. NOT YOU!" Brother yelled putting his hands on his head.

"Rikku, come here a second" Buddy called her over and started speaking in Al Bhed. I thought nothing of this and continued looking confusedly at Shrina as did Paine. I heard the words 'get over it' muttered from Rikku and then she gasped.

"What is it?" Paine asked. Rikku ran over to Paine and whispered in her ear. This was one of the few times I had seen a surprised expression on her face "You. Show her the commsphere, now" she demanded at Shrina.

"I do have a name…" he said sarcastically.

"What is going on?" I interrupted.

"Give it here" Rikku said grabbing the commsphere off Shrina and putting it in my hands "Watch it"

All things were going through my mind as I started watching the commsphere, Could it be him? OR was it something else. The contents started showing themselves.

"It's just the beach in Besaid" I said a bit disappointed.

"Keep watching, I'll zoom in" Shrina said adjusting the sphere. He had zoomed in to the sea and there was nothing but water for a moment but then something appeared… a person…with blonde hair….was it…could it be? My hands were shaking as I eagerly watched trying to make out the face. Then I heard it, the whistle. Not any whistle…his whistle.

"When was this taken?" I said my voice shaking.

"10 minutes ago" Rikku smiled.

"Gullwings, to Besaid…now" I said my eyes wide.

Rikku then gave me a hug "We found him!" she said jumping up and down. Brother, Buddy and Shrina watched me and Rikku jumping up and down. But then Paine interrupted their gaze.

"You heard her, let's go!" Paine shouted. They suddenly jumped at her voice and obediently jumped into position. I watched unknowing what to do.

"This is so exciting" Rikku said clapping her hands together.

"Yes, it is" I replied calmly.

"Yuna, breathe" Paine ordered.

"Sorry, I didn't realising I was holding my breath" I smiled.

"Here we are, Besaid" Buddy called. I ran to the cockpit, there was somebody walking from the sea to the beach. He had stopped, smiling up at the Celsius, a little confused but smiling. I looked in amazement. It was him, all this time I spent dreaming of this moment and now it is happening.

"We'll land in a minute" Buddy called again. But I had already made it to the hatch and was releasing it down. Running as fast as I could, tears streaming down my face.

"Yuna!" Rikku called, I paid no attention and jumped into the sea.

Tidus turned around his smile shining at me, arms outstretched. I flung my arms open and ran, straight into his. He held me close as I pressed my head against his shoulder, my arm around his neck.

"Are you real?" I whispered.

"I think so" he replied. After a moment in our embrace he moved back our hands on each other's shoulders "Do I pass?"

I looked him in the eye and nodded smiling "you're back" still thinking this was a dream.

"I am back" Tidus continued a tear building in his eye "I'm home" he said hugging me around the neck.

I was so overwhelmed with emotion I couldn't think what to say except "Welcome home" whilst I drew my arms around his back "Yes, home"

I then heard a faint giggling from the air ship, it sounded like Rikku and Paine but I wasn't 100 sure. I looked at Tidus, my lips drew nearer to his but then I heard a familiar voice causing us both to turn to the beach.

"Hey! Get a room, you two!" Wakka called from the shore. He had seemed to bring the whole of Besaid with him "Whassup?" he continued.

"Who asked you to watch, Wakka?" Tidus shouted waving his hand at Wakka as I giggled holding my arm around Tidus.

"Hiya!" Rikku waved. We both smiled at her and then Tidus took my hand and ran with me to the shore.

"You know, you've changed" he said while the waves splashed beneath us.

"Well, you missed a few things" I laughed.

"I wanna hear everything!" he said holding tighter to my hand.

"Well... It all began when I saw this sphere of you, I'll explain later" I said as we waded our way out of the sea. I was just about to greet Lulu and a little Wakka she was holding in her arms when Tidus held onto my hand, pulled me into his arms, and kissed me passionately, lost in the moment I hung my arms around Tidus' neck.

"I've wanted to do that for ages" he then whispered in my ear. I bit my lip wanting to admit I'd wanted to do that for so long but then Wakka came up to us.

"Did you hear what I said earlier, I wasn't kidding ya!"

"You've not changed a bit you know" Tidus laughed putting his arm around my waist.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong ya. I'm a daddy now" he said bringing Lulu forward along with her little bundle "Meet Chappu" he said proudly.

"He looks just like you Wakka" I cooed at the baby.

"You want to hold him?" Lulu asked.

"Sure"

I held Chappu in my arms as he slept quietly. Tidus was holding onto my waist with his head on my shoulder smiling at Chappu.

"Anyone ever tell you make a great couple?" Lulu smiled at us.

"Well…" Tidus said pausing for a moment. I turned my head to him, he had a cheeky look in his eyes.

"Thanks Lulu" I said handing Chappu back to her.

"Shall we head back now ya," Wakka said calling to the crowd of people "You two look like you could use some time together anyways" he whispered to us. As the beach emptied Rikku and Paine said they'd meet us back in village. Once everyone had gone I turned to Tidus.

"I missed you so much"

"Yuna, I didn't say this when I had the chance and I've regretted it ever since..." he took me by the hand, I looked at Tidus tilting my head to one side "What is it?"

"I love you"

My heart melted at these words "I love you too" I said a tear trickling down my face.

"Come on we'd better head back, Rikku said something about going on the airship" Tidus smiled, taking me by the hand.

After a leisurely walk from the beach, I told Tidus everything what had happened since then time I last saw him.

"So, who's the girl with a chip on her shoulder again?" he laughed.

"Paine, she's not that bad… just a bit serious some times" I said leaning my head on his shoulder as we walked into the village. Rikku ran up to us from the Celcius.

"We figured that we could go visit Zanarkand?" she smiled.

"We might make the sunset if we hurry" Paine said coming behind us.

"Do you want to?" I said turning to Tidus.

"Why not for old time's sake?" he smiled. With that Rikku lead us to the ship and we headed off to the ruins.

We arrived just as the sun was setting. Once landed Tidus and I went for a walk and found a spot while the rest of the gang insisted that there was something was wrong with the engine and they would fix it in a few minutes. Not believing them I let them get on with it.

"I got a theory. I think the fayth gathered up my thoughts and put 'em together to bring me back. Maybe… Something like that." Tidus said looking at his hands "Or maybe...I'm still a dream"

"Wait! So you'll disappear?" I said sadly. There was a short pause. As Tidus turned to face me.

"Cherish me, Yuna. And I'll cherish you. All right? We gotta stay together. That's what we have to do" He said smiling turning to look at the remnants of Zanarkand, dark against the evening sun. I went up to Tidus and placed my arms around his back.

"Is that what the fayth told you?"

"Nah, but I like it." He laughed. I joined in for a moment and then pushed Tidus into the water below. "That's not cherishing!" he said shaking his hands dry.

"You didn't disappear" I smiled. Tidus looked at me for a moment and then at his hands.

"You're right"

"We got it all fixed now" Rikku said tapping me on the shoulder. Paine followed her up the hill and looked down at Tidus making his way out from the water below.

"What happened to you?"

"I slipped" he said looking at me but smiling all the same.

"You're not a good liar either" she continued turning her focus at me.

"Me?" I said trying to look surprised.

"Come on, we'd better head back. It'll be dark soon" Rikku said looking around. With

that we all made our way back to the Celcius and back to Besaid.

As we reached the village it was dusk and everybody was asleep. Well, the only person awake was Chappu who had decided in turn to wake Lulu up.

"There's a big tent set up over by the beach for you lot" Lulu said.

"Ohh…" Rikku said slumping forward.

"Come on" Paine said grabbing a some what deflated Rikku by the arm and leading her down the path. Buddy, Brother and Shrina followed them. Just as Tidus and I were about to join the rest of the 'beach party' Lulu gestured us to come back.

"There's a tent fixed for you two around the corner, by the temple" she smiled hushing Chappu on her hip "It'll give you two a bit of privacy but don't you stay up too late now"

"Thanks Lulu" I said as we left to the tent.

"Yeah thanks" Tidus said waving to her.

After about 5 minutes we found ourselves at a tent a little set away from the village looking over the river.

"I had to swim up that thing when I first arrived." Tidus said, gesturing to the river.

"You never told me that" I said coming up behind him.

"Well, it wasn't that exciting, a bit wet and that was about it" he said. I gave a little laugh squeezing my arms around his waist.

"Now don't you go pushing me in!" he said, thinking back a few hours ago "and what did Paine mean by _'You're not a good liar either'_?" Tidus laughed mimicking her. I walked backwards, not facing Tidus he turned around to look at me.

"Well, I had a dream last night and it was, well, I didn't want to tell her or Rikku about it…" I said, my voice tailing off.

"What was it about?" Tidus said coming up closer to me. I turned around on the spot and walked nearer to him.

"Our first kiss" I said looking to the ground then up to Tidus. He had a gentle look in his eyes and a reassuring smile as he had done that night in Macalania.

"I missed you so much and it was the only way I could see you again, in my…dreams" I said, somewhat frustrated with myself walking around Tidus. As I stopped, Tidus came up next to me again.

"It's not wrong to dream" he said "If the fayth didn't dream me up then I wouldn't be here with you…"

"I know but I just felt so…so…" I couldn't think of the words.

"Disappointed to wake up and not be there" Tidus said .

"Yes" I said looking up at him.

"Yuna. I know what its like, since you've been gone I have dreamed of the day we'd meet again. It…"

"…just felt so real" I said finishing his sentence "But now you're here and…I don't have to dream anymore" I said looking deep into Tidus' eyes as he gazed fondly back his hand gently rubbing the length of my left arm.

"Cherish me Tidus" I said lifting his hand from my arm and placing it on my chest "And I'll cherish you…"

He looked at me for a moment, his hand rigid.

"Are you sure, 'cos I'll wait if you don't…" I stopped him mid sentence and kissed him delicately on the lips holding his hand determinedly where it was. As we broke away "…want to" he said looking dazed. I then put my hand on his chest, I could feel his heart beating fast beneath his jacket, my own felt like it was about to burst as I looked in his eyes, they glistened with the stars reflected in them.

"I've wanted this more than anything in the world" I smiled.

Tidus simply smiled back, his eyes darting from my lips then to my own eyes.

Time then stopped. Tidus placed his other hand around my back as we leant against the tent side and kissed under the dark star strewn sky.

"I will cherish you Yuna and will stay with you…forever" he whispered in my ear, holding me close. A moment of silence lingered until he whispered softly "You nervous?"

"Not when I'm with you" I replied smoothing my hand through his golden locks "You're shaking" I continued whilst twirling his hair.

"I'll be alright, its not every day a guy gets to be with his one true love" he said a wide smile across his face. Tidus then took me into his arms and carried me into the tent, our lips one.


End file.
